The present invention relates to patch cords and hook-up wires used for educational computers, electronic kits and laboratories for experimentation, solar energy kits and for radio, TV and computer testing. Alligator clips, banana plugs and just plain wires have been used to breadboard electrical circuits. Usually only a single alligator clip or banana plug can be attached to a test point or to a jack. On the other hand, several patch cords, equipped with horseshoe-shaped magnets, the alternate technique, can be quickly attached to a ferrous metal post and with less effort. They can be either stacked one upon the other or they can be applied to a notched terminal, one magnet per notch. Application and removal from the post can be done quickly and probably with less wear and tear than using a banana plug. In addition, the cost of a patch cord would be less using magnets than one using banana plugs. It should be noted, however, that alligator clips may also be used in combination with magnetic connectors. The proposed technique would not render alligator clips obsolete, neither is it the intention to render banana plugs obsolete. If the cylindrical surface above the banana plug were to have a ferrous metallic ring, then a U-shaped magnet could adhere to it for speeding up the trying out of experimental circuits by students.